youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Trump
"I was recently endorsed by ISIS, they've never endorsed anybody before." -Trump after an unexpected endorser announced their support. (They said he would make America easier to AKBAR) Donald John Trump (A.K.A. Pepe the Frog) (born June 14, 1946) is America's President who likes to insult people on Twitter to make him look good. He intends on making toilets across the border-wall between MURICA and Mexico, so the illegals begging to get into the country, AND the border patrol can PEE legally! He is the founder of several companies such as Trumps Blazing Blenders which went bankrupt in 2009. He also accidentally help Al-Quaeda, after sending em' guns, dogs, oil, and potatoes, all of which, they throw back at him, starting at the famous date 9/11. He is the current president of the "great" nation. 2016 Presidential Campaign and Election Probably his biggest attempt at making people butthurt was on his presidential campaign, which was an elite success. He said that when he becomes the god of MURICA, he will basically become god of the world, and that the world will become a dumping ground for his nuclear arsenal of weapons. This will result in Israel, Mexico, China, San Francisco, will ALL be destroyed, "Five billion people dead! it will be AMAZINGLY destructive!!". He also said that he will nuke the white house and, in place of it, build "Trump Tower" (Which will most likely look like Biff's tower from Back to the Future 2) He admitted during one of his tear-inducing Presidential debates against Hitlery, that he had thousands of his employees, roaming the streets, and shooting down anyone who said they endorsed Hitlery, he wanted "thousands of shootings, and could get (it) done very quickly" the Police were immediately dispatched to arrest him, but he got dafuq outta dodge and went into hiding for a few seconds. Hillary, still standing on stage, said that what Trump had said, "(was) just...accurate!" After being elected, He later stated on his Twitter that is was all for campaign support and likes. After the drug lord Chapo Guzman escaped from prison, he laughed wildly and threw a Border Control party. After his elite victory, he threw a party at Trump Tower with his 5000 dollar steaks. Feminists got triggered by this and rioted in every major city, even cities outside the US. Nowadays, Trump is the current president of America destined to make it even inferior great again, starting by building the Great Wall of Trump and banning all the Allahu Akbar people. Twitter Trump spends most of his life on Twitter, where his attempts of trolling are pushed to the very limit. He tweets OVER 9000!!! times a day about his bullshit views. He also spray-tans himself with orange juice and pumpkin juice everyday with his bought wives from Mexico and Russia. He has a small loan of 11 million followers on Twitter. Deaths He and Cory Baxter were in the White House during the Meme Free For All, they fought each other. Eventually Cory defeated Trump and then Donald Trump built a wall and then died, but he came back to life to make America great again. Later, when Trump won the election, a fly got stuck on his throat and Trump choke to death in the process. In his final words Trump said: Although this end up to be a lie. Since memes never die. (Hey hey, my my.) Likes *Eddy (his best supporter) *Making America Great Again *Money *You (when he feels like it) *Milo Yiannopoulos *Being Republican *Shrek *The Kool Kidz Klub (They gave him endorsement) *Legalz *Marco Rubio (unless he endorses Ted Cruz that is) *Insulting people *Walls (He'll built it eventually, you'll see!) *Sarah Palin *Naming places or stuff after him *Jihadis (when he feels like it) *Firing people *Peña Nieto (his secret lover, PLOT TWIST) *Clinton in jail *Dank Kush *Big Trouble in Little China *McDonald's *This orange haired supporter *Pussy **Grabbing pussy especially *Pylons (America needs to construct more.) *Team Galactic (Trump gave temporary control over his properties in exchange of a big cut of the profits) *Illuminati *Bing bing bong bong *Being a winner *EmpLemon (his favorite YouTube Pooper) Semi-Likes *Ajit V. Pai *Drugs *Minecraft (His son plays it with him sometimes.) Dislikes *Mexicans *Peña Nieto (when is an idiot) *Asians (especially Chinese people) *Muslims **ISIS **Al-Qaeda **Jihadists *The Pope *You (when he feels like it) *Feminists (Especially Rosie O' Donnal) *Leftists *Communists *This idiotic retard *Bernie Sanders *Kim Jong Un and North Korea *This liar *Ted Cruz *This failure *Justin Bieber (JB is creepy) *Chris Cristie (formerly) *Illegals *People that don't give him a small loan of a million dollars *Sweet Corn *"Special" Kids *Justin Fletcher *Dora the Explorer (because she's Mexican) *Donald Duck (for trying to be the Ultimate Donald) *this extremist gaylord *Medusa the two headed albino snake (she'll scare him away) *Mass Migration (those people are aliens to him) *Pretty much anyone who so much as looks at him funny. Trivia *He does crack cocaine. *He is one of New York's top bicycle racers. (In very hardcore prisons) *He is constantly considered a narcissistic. *He is a literal boarder troller. *He loves the movie Independence Day and wants it to become a reality *He is a master nuker. *He is very skilled at Slither.io *He is eating up large portion of small potatoes. *He confessed in one video that he is gay. *He needs a small loan of a million dollars. *He tried to become the President of the United States but instead decided to try become god of da world!. *He wants a small loan of a million dollars. *He wants to nuke Iowa. (He wants to nuke everywhere, actually.) *He liked Justin Bieber on twitter for a million dollars *He watched the video "It's Ok to Be Gay by Tomboy" numerous times. *He sells racist weed. *The difference between his hair and a wet raccoon is that a wet raccoon doesn't have 7 billion fucking dollars. *If a wild Donald Trump attacks you, give him a small loan of a million dollars and he'll DIE. *He doesn't care (Nobody cares, actually). *He is also known for starting the famous phrase, "fake news". Notable YTP Appearances *Trump Pumps up the Republican Lumps and Stumps the Liberal Chumps by EmperorLemon *Donald trumps everything and everyone by TheMarklar01 *THE UNUNITED STATE OF HYSTERIA by Cs188 Category:Politicians Category:Real People Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Christians Category:Dangerous Category:Funny Characters Category:Offensive Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Old Category:Annoying Category:Americans Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:RNSH Category:Presidents Category:Pervs Category:Hated Characters Category:LGBT Category:Nazis